White Wedding
by akaanee
Summary: Sai sangat beruntung mendapatkan wanita sebaik Ino," hati Sakura mencelos mendengar Gaara memuji Ino. Bagaimana bila satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar kaucintai, yang membuatmu merasa seperti yang tak pernah kaurasakan sebelumnya, tak acuh padamu?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Yeeeyeyeyeye fic pertama berbahasa Indonesia \m/ baca semu yah oke oke :D

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya sayaaaaa. Kalau seandainya punyaku ceritanya bakalan jelek dan tidak laku -,-

* * *

"Apa menurutmu dia akan membacanya?" tanya Ino, mulai was-was saat Sai membuka lokernya. Tadi pagi ia telah menyelipkan sepucuk surat pernyataan cinta kedalam loker lelaki pujaan hatinya itu.

"Tentu saja dia akan membacanya, surat itu ditujukan kepadanya kan?" aku malah balik bertanya. "Tapi kau agak aneh juga, kenapa kau tidak cantumkan namamu saja? Daripada menulis 'from Your Secret Admirer'. Klise sekali,"

"Karena..." raut wajahnya kini sedih. "Karena... Aku tidak mau menghancurkan persahabatan kita,"

Kami terus memperhatikan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu sementara ia membaca isi dari surat yang secara misterius muncul di lokernya. Ekspresinya geli.

Tapi kini aku berdiri di samping sahabatku itu di altar, manyaksikannya mengucapkan sumpah sehidup-sematinya dengan Sai. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk mataku, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Ino saat ia bersumpah "Aku bersedia,"

Lonceng berbunyi, dan tangisku pecah. Betapa beruntungnya dia. Gadis itu mencium dan memeluk erat Sai, laki-laki yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya, kemudan berbalik padaku.

"Sakura! Aku sudah menikah! Bisakah kau mempercayainya?" ia tersedak air mata kebahagiannya sendiri, terhuyung-huyung menghampiriku. Aku menggeleng, tertawa dan menangis pada saat bersamaan saat kami berpelukan. Ino terus bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku sudah menikah, aku sudah menikah! Dengan Sai! Ya ampun, aku sudah menikah!"

Dari balik bahu Ino yang masih bergetar karena tangis dan tawa, aku melihat Sai merangkul sahabatnya sekaligus best-mannya. Gaara.

Gaara, Gaara, Gaara.

Gaara.

Lelaki yang telah memiliki hatiku sejak dulu hingga detik ini juga.

Aku melihat Gaara mengucapkan selamat pada Sai dengan senyum kecil. Ku dorong Ino menjauh dariku.

"Kembalilah pada suami barumu," aku menyarankannya. Pipi teman sejak kecilku itu merona, kemudian ia nyengir padaku dan berbalik menuju Sai, gaun berwarna gading lembut yang ia kenakan beriak-riak seperti ombak saat ia berjalan. Aku tersenyum melihat Sai mengulurkan tangannya pada temanku itu. Ino mengambilnya dan para tamu muliai bersorak, meminta mereka berdansa. Tepuk tangan semakin riuh terdengar saat Sai membawanya ke lantai dansa, dan musik mengalun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar, menghindari kerumunan. Di taman dekorasi sama mewahnya dengan di dalam gedung. Namun segala kegiatan tepusat di dalam sekarang , meninggalkan taman ini begitu sepi dan damai. Diluar sebagai dekorasi Ino telah membuat gazebo selamat datang dengan ribuan bunga putih sebagai kanopinya, dan pita-pita putih besar dililitkan di tiang-tiangnya. Harum semerbak mawar putih dan calla lily menyambut indera penciumanku saat aku lewat di bawah gazebo itu.

Pernikahan ini persis seperti yang pernah diimpikannya dulu. Aku ingat, saat kami masih duduk di bangku SMA, Ino pernah menunjukkan padaku rancangan pesta pernikahannya. Bibirku melengkung ke atas dalam senyuman tipis saat aku mengingatnya.

"_Sakura lihat ini! Sempurna bukan?" dengan mata berbinar ia menunjukkan padaku sebuah sketch. "Pernikahanku! Kalau nanti aku menikah, pestanya akan seperti ini!"_

_Mataku menyipit sementara aku memandangi goresan-goresan pensil yang membentuk sebuah taman dengan air mancur di tengahnya, pita dan bunga-bunga. "Ini... dekorasinya mewah sekali," ujarku. "Darimana kau akan dapat uang untuk membuat dekorasi semewah ini?"_

"_Biar saja. Kalau perlu aku tidak akan makan demi mendapatkan _White Wedding_ seperti ini,"_

Benar-benar perempuan yang sangat beruntung kau Ino, pikirku sambil lalu. Aku kembali ke masa kini dan melihat seseorang duduk di tepi kolam yang terdapat di taman itu. Rambut merahnya sedikit acak tertup angin, setelan jas putih yang ia kenakan cocok dengan kulitnya yang pucat sementara mata hijau-birunya memandangi air kolam dengan tatapan sendu. Aku melenggang santai ke arahnya dan berhenti di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah bergabung dengannya. Lebih banyak bunga lagi disini. Di tepian kolam tumbuh spider lily putih, kelopaknya yang panjang-panjang dan kurus melambai ditiup angin.

"Hei Gaara," aku menyapa. Ia tetap tidak menoleh.

"Hai Sakura,"

"Pernikahan yang indah bukan?" ucapku, berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Gaara mengangguk sedikit.

"Indah sekali. Sai sangat beruntung... mendapatkan wanita sebaik Ino," hatiku sedikit mencelos mendengarnya memuji sahabatku.

"Ya, dia memang sangat beruntung," aku menyetujui. Dari pojok mataku kulihat beberapa tamu mulai keluar dari aula, ingin menikmati keindahan taman.

Gaara bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Tergopoh-gopoh aku mengikutinya seraya mengangkat gaunku yang berwarna _baby pink _senada denan rambutku sedikit. Ugh, gaun sialan. Gaun pilihan Ino ini memang cantik, anggun dan pas dipakai olehku. Tapi kalau bisa, aku pasti akan memilih _dress_ selutut yang warnanya agak gelap seperti abu-abu daripada gaun yang jatuh hingga ke tanah ini demi menghindari repotnya. Sementara Ino terus mengancam akan mencoretku dari daftar pendamping wanita kalau aku tidak memakainya. Benar-benar tidak adil.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku. Kuangkat gaunku sedikit lagi, untuk jaga-jaga agar tidak menginjak gaun cantik ini kemudian jatuh dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"Aku... tidak suka keramaian," jawabnya pelan. Dan Gaara melangkah masuk ke dalam labirin raksasa.

* * *

Chapter 1 finish \m/

ditunggu reviewnya oke oke. yang nge-review cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng :D


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen-nee~ lama sekali updatenya! maaaaaaaaaf reader semuaaaaa *dilempari batu kali oleh para reader* Oh iya, yang di chapter 1 itu yang masa SMA itu memang seharusnya flashback. Cuma si Aka-chan yang bodoh dan super-pelupa ini LUPA ngasi line-break sama di italic-in tulisannya. Sedih deeeh. Maafkan saya kika-senpai, karinuuzumaki dan paling juga semuanya. :(

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya saya gitulo *ditabok kishimoto-san*

* * *

Chapter 2

Labirin itu tinggi besar, gelap, dan berbau aneh. Seperti campuran dedaunan dan bunga yang telah lama membusuk di tanah. Tingginya kurang lebih tiga meter, dindingnya yang tebal dan terbuat dari semak-semak menghalangi sebagian besar cahaya ceria sore untuk menerobos masuk.

Ranting-ranting tajam mencuat dari dinding semak itu, mencakar lengan putih Sakura bagaikan puluhan jari berkuku panjang. Akar-akar berumur puluhan tahun bertonjolan dari tanah, semangat berusaha merobohkan gadis berambut pink itu. Gaara membuatnya semakin sulit, langkah-langkahnya lebar dan cepat, lincah menghindari ranting dan akar yang menghadangnya.

"Gaara, tunggu…" pinta Sakura lirih. Ia bisa saja mengejar laki-laki itu – seandainya dia tidak memakai gaun ini. Garaa berhenti dan berbalik, secercah perasaan bersalah terlintas di wajah tampannya.

"Gomen," ucapnya pelan sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sakura mengambilnya, sedikit ragu-ragu. Benarkah ini Gaara? Gaara yang dingin dan tak acuh, laki-laki pendiam yang dikenalnya sejak SMA? Memang sih, sejak mereka lulus SMA, Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Gaara selama beberapa tahun (walaupun begitu, ia tak pernah berpaling dari laki-laki itu bahkan sedetik pun), tapi benarkah ia berubah secepat itu?

"Ie. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," Sakura berkata, suaranya sedikit bergetar gara-gara salah tingkah. "Aku memelankan langkahmu ya? Aku jadi beban kan?" tanyanya, sedikit takut akan jawabannya. Gaara menggeleng, senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya, membuat nafas Sakura tercekat.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa,"

Kemudian ia menarik tangan Sakura sedikit, memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Dengan hati-hati Gaara menuntun Sakura melewati labirin. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, dan sepanjang perjalanan, tangan Gaaratak pernah lepas dari tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu semakin salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti, yang menyebabkan Sakura menubruk punggungnya.

"Aduh! Aw, ada apa Gaara?" pekiknya kaget.

"Gomen," ia meminta maaf lagi. Matanya menunduk kea rah kaki Sakura. "Gaun itu menyebalkan ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Oh, ini? Yah memang sih,"

"Mahal tidak?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa begitu, tapi aku tidak tahu karena bukan aku yang beli,"

"Apa kau akan marah kalau gaun itu rusak?" Gaara terus menginterogasinya.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga,"

Cepat sekali, Gaara mematahkan septong ranting dari dinding labirin. Sebelum Sakura dapat menanyakan apa gerangan yang ia lakukan, Gaara berlutut, dan, dengan ranting itu, merobek si gaun malang. Dalam waktu singkat, panjang gaun itu sekarang hanya sedikit di atas lutut Skura.

Sakura memandangi gaunnya yang sekarang pendek itu, meraba pinggirnya yang tidak rata karena dipotong dengan begitu kasar. Gaara kembali berdiri dan melempar potongan gaun Sakura entah ke mana sementara gadis itu berputar-putar, gaunnya melayang sedikit.

"Kau hebat," kata Sakura sembari memandang Gaara takjub. "Seharusnya aku memikirkan hal seperti ini. Ino mungkin akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada baju ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak peduli,"

"Jadi Ino yang memberimu baju itu?" Gaara mengklarifikasi. Ketika Sakura mengangguk, ia berkata, "Seharusnya aku tidak merobeknya,"

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Gaara, kemudian menariknya untuk terus menelusuri labirin itu. Lama sekali mereka mencari tengah labirin, berpuluh-puluh kali bertemu jalan buntu.

"Aneh sekali," Sakura bergumam. Mengapa mereka belum juga menemukan tengahnya? Sepertinya Gaara mengerti maksud ucapannya yang tidak jelas itu.

"Aku tahu. Mungkin ini sejenis labirin yang tidak ada tengahnya? Yang harus langsung kita temukan jalan keluarnya?" Gaara memberi pendapat.

"Yaah, tidak seru!" ia memberengut, menaruh tangannya di pinggang seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen. Melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan, Gaara tersenyum simpul dan menepuk kepala pink Sakura.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari jalan keluarnya," ia kembali berjalan.

* * *

"Ini tidak mungkin," Sakura berbisik tidak percaya.

Ya, mereka berhasil menemukan jalan keluarnya, tapi jalan keluar itu bukan kembali ke pernikahan Ino seperti yang mereka sangka. Sejauh mata memandang, terhampar padang rumput yang ditumbuhi ratusan bunga poppy. Bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah itu menghadap memandang langit, seolah-olah berusaha meraih matahari. Dengan takjub Sakura menyentuh kelopak poppy yang tumbuh dekat kakinya.

"Mustahil," bisiknya lagi. "Mana mungkin tempat seindah ini bisa tidak diketahui?"

Sakura terus berjalan melintasi padang bunga poppy itu, melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata yang tak berkedip. Gaara berdiri mematung, matanya lebar.

To be continued ...

* * *

Asal garing ey endingnya. Garing ya? Hmmm sudahlah. Lupakan. Maaf pendek, lagi gatau harus nulis apa... *nangis bombay* On to reviews!

**Aira Mitsuhiko : **Nee? Bagus? Terimakasih nyoo! ^^

**Haruno Ren :** uwoh! *keabisan napas dipeluk Ren-chan*

**Hello! : **Yeeeeaaah, seneng banget kamu suka! :D

**Shiori Yuri : **Wah, ternyata penname kita sama-sama berarti warna dan bunga Nad! \m/ sudahlah, anda jangan lebay

**karinuuzumaki :** Gomen-nee~ *tertunduk lesu* baiklah, akan saya perbaiki!

**Naocchi : **hei jangan merendahkan diri anda sendiri. (bahasa baku mode ON) yah fic anda juga bagus (walopun belum ada yang baca) ^^;

**Tsukimori Reyna : **udah kan yah rey, balesannya.

**Azuka Kanahara : **Di fave? Yeaah! :D Maaaaaaf, itu memang Aka-chan yang salah... *jongkok di pojok dikelilingi aura hitam yang seram*

**Kika-senpai : **Yah, saya ini memang payah... *gaplok diri sendiri*

**Melody-Cinta : **Yeah, makasih! \m/

**Furu-pyon : **oke! ini udah :DD

**nuri-nuri : **heeem, sepertinya memang begitu :D Oke, soalnya Aka-chan juga suka banget sama GaaraSaku :D

**AngelFromTheHeaven : **Asik-asik . Arigatou mina-san ! ^^

Fuh, selesai! *seka keringat* yeah, kalian semua tunggu Chapter 3 wokeh! Trus jangan lupa reviewnya, karena review adalah jantung penulisanku... *lebay*

Inner Aka-chan : Jantung penulisanku ? Maksudnya apa?

Outer Aka-chan : Aku juga gatau. *tertunduk lesu*

Inner Aka-chan : *nenggelamin Outer Aka-chan di Segitiga Bermuda*

Yah, yang penting jangan lupa review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yihaaaaa Chapter 3 is up peoples! *saking girangnya loncat loncat nari nari sendiri terus ditimpuk*

Makasih buat semua yang nge-ripiew, Aka-chan sayang kalian semuaa. Muaaaah! :* Trus gomen yah, chapter 2nya kependekan... itu pas Aka-chan lagi ga ada ide banget. Heueeeeee... Ya sudah, nikmatilah semua! Kupersembahkan untuk kalian! *buka tirai*

Disclaimer : Sekali lagi saya menegaskan! Naruto (dan Gaara juga) itu punya saya! *digorok Kishimoto-sensei*

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura berjalan melintasi padang poppy itu dengan langkah-langkah ringan, membiarkan angin sore membelai wajahnya dan menyusup masuk ke sela-sela rambut pink-nya. Sementara Gaara duduk di tanah, memandang langit dengan mata hijau-birunya sedikit disipitkan. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sakura, memastikan gadis itu masih dalam pandangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura kembali ke samping Gaara, wajahnya bersinar.

"Aku suka tempat ini," ucapnya, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Angin menerbangkan bau bunga poppy bercampur bau sinar matahari. "Aku bahkan suka _bau_ tempat ini." Senyum kembali terukir di wajah Gaar saat ia mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ya, kau benar," ia menyetujui sambil menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru padang poppy. "Begitu tak tersentuh. Pasti hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui tempat ini – oh, sial," laki-laki berambut merah itu menggerutu saat mendapati celana putihnya, khususnya bagian belakang, dipenuhi bubuk halus bewarna hitam, yang tidak lain adalah serbuk sari dari bunga poppy. Ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk menghilangkan serbuk sari itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak duduk di situ," keluhnya. "Lucu ya?" Ia bertanya saat melihat Sakura tertawa geli.

"Tidak," gadis itu membantah. "Aku hanya berniat menyarankan sebaiknya kita duduk di sana saja," Sakura menunjuk ke arah bukit kecil dimana tumbuh pohon yang rindang. Dedaunan pohon itu melambai tertiup angin ke arah mereka, mengundang dua orang itu untuk duduk di bawah naungannya yang memang tidak ditumbuhi bunga poppy. Gaara mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah pohon itu, Sakura sambil menari dan berputar-putar anggun bak seorang penari ballet. Gaara duduk duluan, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon yang kokoh kemudian memejamkan mata. Sakura duduk di sampingnya sambil memeluk lutut dan matanya tertuju pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

Tidak pernah ia sedekat ini dengan Gaara sebelumnya. Sakura memandanginya dari ujung rambut merahnya yang jatuh menutupi matanya, ke kanji _ai _di dahinya, hingga ujung-ujung jarinya yang saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba mata Gaara terbuka dan menangkap basah Sakura sedang memandanginya. Sakura memalingkan muka, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Ada apa?" Gaara bertanya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya, masih membuang muka. Saat Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara lagi beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki itu sudah kembali menutup mata. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Mereka diam lagi, namun sebuah pertanyaan mengusik benak Sakura. Apa sebaiknya ia tanyakan? Atau lebih baik ia diam saja? Ah, tapi ini kesempatan yang baik untuk menanyakannya.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?" ia menyahut dengan mata tetap terpejam.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" matanya terus tertutup.

"Apa... emm... mungkinkah ada - ?"

"Keluarkan saja unek-unekmu Sakura."

Alis Sakura bertaut. "Aku ingin bertanya..."

"Ya?"

"...Apakah ada wanita yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanyanya malu-malu. Mata Gaara terbuka lagi, memandanginya dengan kepala dimiringkan ke satu sisi.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya..." ia berpikir sebentar. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Gaara terdiam.

"Sebenarnya, ya. Ada."

Gadis berambut _pink _itu terperanjat. Apakah ia salah dengar?

"Ada?" ia mengulangi, hanya untuk memastikan.

"Ada," jawab Gaara mantap. "Sebenarnya dia gadis yang kau kenal dengan baik."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura semakin terkejut. Perempuan itu sahabatnya? Siapa? Yang ia kenal luar-dalam hanyalah Ino.

"Apakah Ino?" ia menebak. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, takut mendengar jawaban Gaara. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya tertawa mendengar tebakan Sakura.

"Ino adalah istri sahabatku. Dan tidak mungkin aku mencintai orang yang dicintai sahbatku. Tapi aku tidak kaget kau menebaknya."

"Kalau begitu siapa?" desak Sakura.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Ya!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mauu~" Sakura terus merengek.

"Tidak. Tebak saja sendiri," ia menolak, senyum mengulum di bibirnya. Sakura cemberut dan menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan satu kata pun untuk kembali memaksa Gaara memberitahunya siapa wanita misterius yang telah merebut hatinya itu, lagu Sing For Absolution-nya Muse terdengar nyaring. Gaara merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, memandang sebentar layarnya kemudian menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshimoshi? Ah, Matsuri,"

Satu kalimat itu membuat Sakura tesadar. Matsuri. Ya, perempuan itu pasti Matsuri, pikirnya sedih. Matsuri adalah adik kelas Gaara dan Sakura semasa SMA. Dan kini ia bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Gaara. Sakura sendiri sudah menganggap Matsuri sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia terus berhubungan dnegan Matsuri, beberapa kali mereka mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah itu hanya dengan duduk di kafe dan mengobrol, hingga belanja bersama, bahkan tidak jarang mereka menginap di rumah satu sama lain. Dan, sama sepertinya, si rambut cokelat itu juga mengejar Gaara. Yah, paling tidak itu satu kabar bahagia, Sakura berpikir, paling tidak 'adik'nya itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hmm... ya, aku bersama Sakura. Oke... Maafkan aku. Oh, begitu. He – eh. Sampai nanti,"

Gaara menutup flip ponselnya dan mendapati Sakura memandanginya, mata hijaunya disesaki kesedihan.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu merana?" ia bertanya khawatir.

_Karena aku memang merana sekali. Ternyata kau sama sekali tdak melihatku, _pikir Sakura dalam hati. Gadis itu meggeleng dan memaksa sebuah senyuman untuk muncul di bibirnya, walaupun rasanya susah dan sakit sekali. "Tidak apa-apa. Hei, perempuan itu Matsuri kan?"

Tidak seperti tadi saat Sakura menebak 'Ino', Gaara tidak membantah. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menolak untuk melihat ke arah Sakura. _Yep, Matsuri-lah orangnya kalau begitu_. Kesedihan dan rasa perih menghunjam hatinya, sakit tak terperi. Ia mendapati dirinya sendiri berjuang untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya menetes.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering, membuatnya terperanjat, dan lagu Owl City yang Fireflies menggema ke seantero padang poppy. Buru-buru Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan memandang layarnya yang terpampang nama 'ino'.

"Moshimoshi. Ya ada apa Ino?" Di ujung telefon Ino mengomel sejadi-jadinya, membuat Sakura mendesah. "Ya, aku minta maaf tiba-tiba menghilang... Ya, ya, begitulah. Oh ya? Hmm... Gomen-nee... Fuuh... Iya, iya aku akan kesana sekarang juga."

Sakura menutup pembicaraannya dengan Ino dan mendesah.

"Ino meminta kita segera kembali ke pesta," ia memberitahu Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo."

* * *

Selesaiiiii!!!! \m/ Ohh, leganyaaaa :D Bagaimana orang-orang? (ya iyalah orang, masa tenyom? *dihajar*) On to my beautiful reviewers!

**Tsukimori Reyna :** Iya maaf nyooo, Aka-chan lagi keabisan ide... -_-"

**Shiroi Yuri : **Yeeeeeeeee, Aka-chan memang hebat! *nari-nari sendiri* oke-oke, wah tidak sabar saya menunggunya! ^^

**nuri-nuri : **Arigatou! Iya, ini udah mencoba sekuat tenaga (lebay, ga usah di dengerin) bikin yang rada panjangan :D

**Sagara Ryuuki : **Hah? Memang senpai kan? Teteh kelas 2 Aka-chan kelas 1 :D Iya memang pas lagi ga ada ide banget itu mah. TT^TT Asik asik besok Kazoku! :D (apaan sih ni anak ngomonginn kazoku di ffn)

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **Uhuy, di fave! Arigatou arigatou! *peluk peluk cium cium* Iya iya ga papa juga, nyantai aja. Yeee, ga rame lah, kalau dikasi tau endingnya. Jadi sabar aja yah, terus baca terus! Muah muah, sekali lagi makasih yah di fave! ^^

**Melody-Cinta : ***menghembuskan nafas* yaaaah, saya memang payah... *dikelilingi aura hitam seram* uwow, memang gambarannya sebagus itu yah? Oh, betapa bahagianya saya... *melayang-layang terus dilempari batu kali*

**ai-l0ver : **Wah? Ga nyambung yah? Otak kamu apa otak saya yang ga beres? *ditenggelamkan di laut sama ai-l0ver-san* haha just kidding. :D

**karinuuzumaki : **Perasaan... dari tadi kritiknya gara-gara kependekan aja yah... Haeueeeeeeeeee *nangis tersedu-sedu* Eh! Stop! Gaara itu yayang sayaaaa! Yayang saya yayang saya yayang saya! *maksa* hehe. Gomen-nee~ chapternya kependekan... :(

**AngelFromTheHeaven : **Baaah, ga nyambung? Jawab pertanyaan ai-l0ver : berarti otak saya yang ga beres. Yeeeaah makasih, seneng Me-chan suka :)

Uhuy, selesai juga! Jangan lupa ripiew oke sayang-sayangku! Yang nge-ripiew mendapat kesempatan jadi pacar Aka-chan! *para reader langsung pada lari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah* Yaaah, yang penting ripiw lah! Woke! *kiss kiss* See you in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Yaaaaa elah kenapa pada protes chapnya kependekan sih? Padalah tipa chap yang saya publish menurut saya panjang-panjang saja =D Ya sudahlah**. **Akhirnya White Wedding update! Maaf lama sekali -,- akhir-akhir ini Aka-chan sibuk sekali ya OSIS lah, ya Karate lah bzzzt. Masih adakah yang mau R&R? :**

**Disclaimer : Yah... memang hanya Kishimoto-sensei yang memiliki Naruto dan segenap charanya. :D  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

*Sakura POV*

"Aku tidak mau meningalkan tempat ini."

Aku mendesah lirih, menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru padang _poppy_. Kakiku berdiri bimbang di ujung labirin, menggigit bibir sembari mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Enggan aku meninggalkan tempat ini. Rasanya seolah-olah bila aku meninggalkannya sekarang aku tak kan bisa menemukannya lagi.

"Tapi hari sudah hampir malam," Gaara membujuk lembut. "Sebentar lagi cahaya akan hilang. Apa kau mau menemukan jalan kembali ke pernikahan Ino dalam gelap?"

Perkataan itu membuatku bergidik.

Dengan senyum kecil, Gaara menggamit tanganku dan mulai menarikku masuk ke dalam labirin. Sekali lagi aku mendesah dan memandang ke padang _poppy _sebelum melangkah masuk.

Di dalam lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, dan begitu hening. Suara-suara terkecil dengan mudah membuatku terlonjak kaget. Pada saat-saat seperti itu, Gaara akan meremas tanganku, dan, bukannya menenangkanku, malah membuat detak jantungku semakin kocar-kacir.

Setelah beberapa saat berputar-putar dan menemui belasan gang buntu di dalam labirin, bau tajam beribu mawar menyeruak di udara, dan aku tahu kami sudah dekat. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melangkah keluar dari labirin menyeramkan itu.

Seketika itu juga aku merasakan tubuhku diguncang-guncang dan teriakan-teriakan marah Ino menggema di kepalaku.

"Haruno Sakura! Ke mana saja kau, hah!? Sadar tidak, kau itu sahabat terbaikku dank au sudah menghilang dari setengah hariku yang paling bahagia. Raib! Hilang ditelan Bumi! Kau sebaiknya punya alasan yang bagus mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku! Tahu diri sedikit kek!"

Ino berhenti berteriak-teriak dan mengguncangku. Nafasnya memburu kesal dan matanya berapi-api. Tiba-tiba Sai muncul di belakang Ino, alis hitamnya bertaut dan air mukanya khawatir. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ino dan seketika nafasnya menjadi tenang.

"Sakura, maaf… Aku, aku hanya begitu bahagia hari ini, dan aku ingin membaginya denganmu. Tapi kau malah menghilang begitu saja!" Aku khawatir, sedih, marah –" ia mulai meracau tidak karuan dan aku tertawa dan memeluknya.

"Oke oke! Aku mengerti!" kupotong perkataannya. "Aku juga minta maaf tapi kau harus dengar ceritaku! Tadi aku pergi bersama –" otomatis kepalaku berputar ke belakang mencari Gaara. Dahiku berkerut ketika menemukan bahwa ia tidak ada disana.

"Mencari Gaara?" Sai bertanya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke sebelah kirinya.

Gaara ada disana, bersama seorang perempuan muda berambut cokelat susu yang terlihat sedang membentaknya. Laki-laki itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, dan Matsuri berhenti berteriak. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Hatiku sakit.

* * *

"Apa? Jadi Gaara menyukai Matsuri?"

Aku mengangguk pedih, merasakan air mata mulai menusuk mataku. Ino memainkan tepian _dress_ satin biru lautnya gugup. Ia menatapku khawatir, jari-jarinya kini memilin rambut pirangnya yang tergerai bebas seolah-olah menungguku melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti bunuh diri atau semacamnya. Helaian-helaian rambut lembut itu jatuh menutupi bahunya hingga ke pinggang.

"Harus kuakui Ino, kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik berdandan seperti itu," aku memujinya. "Apakah hanya bulan madu dengan Sai yang sanggup membuatmu menggerai rambutmu?" Ino tersipu, dan menggerutu "diam kau" dengan pelan. Aku tergelak. Kami kembali terdiam, mengikuti alur pikiran masing-masing.

"Tapi…" Ino berkata setelah beberapa saat. "Aku ingin pergi ke padang _poppy _ini. Begitu aku pulang bulan madu, kau harus mengajakku ke sana. Harus."

"Ya, baiklah," ujarku menyanggupi. "Kalau aku bisa menemukannya kembali."

Sebelum Ino dapat berkata sekata pun lagi, Sai muncul. Ia telah mengganti setelan jas resminya menjadi kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung dan dan jeans santai untuk bulan madunya.

"Ayo Ino, kita harus segera berangkat. Kau mau ketinggalan pesawat apa? Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Ino menggapai tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Sampai nanti Sakura. Kita cerita lagi setelah aku pulang ya?" Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, oke. Pergilah. Berbahagialah."

Aku menatap kedua sahabatku itu, dan tersenyum melihat mereka dihujani beras tanda kelanggengan oleh para tamu ketika lewat. Sebelum masuk mobil, ino berpaling padaku dan menyunggingkan senyuman menyemangati. Kemudian ia menutup pintu dan mobil melaju, diiringi tepuk tangan dan sorakan riuh dari tamu.

* * *

Dengan lesu kuserahkan segepok uang kertas kepada pengemudi taksi dan mengucapkan 'simpan saja kembaliannya" dengan mengantuk. Kuabaikan beribu terimakasih yang dilontarkan supir taksi itu kemudian keluar dari taksi. Apakah aku memberinya uang sebanyak itu? Aku tidak menghitungnya tadi, jadi mungkin saja ya. Dengan langkah gontai aku melangkah masuk ke gedung apartemenku.

Mungkin langkahku yang terseok-seok dan mataku yang kosong membuat Naruto, tetanggaku, memerhatikanku. Alisnya bertaut melihatku menyeret tungkai-tungkaiku yang lemas menuju lift. Mengabaikannya, kupencet tombol untuk naik ke atas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?"

Pelan sekali kuputar kepalaku kea rah suara itu, dan ternyata Naruto telah berdiri di sampingku, wajahnya khawatir.

"Oh, Naruto, hey. Aku tidak apa-apa," aku menangkat bahu dan tertawa lemah. Kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin dalam. "Akuhanya… oh…" aku menguap. "Capek sekali. Dan ngantuk."

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu sampai ke apartemenmu?" ia menawarkan diri. "Tidak lucu kalau kau tertidur di dalam lift dan mati lemas kehabisan oksigen."

Aku tertawa atas gagasan itu dan membiarkan Naruto menggengam lengan atasku dan menuntunku masuk ke dalam lift. Saat lift bergerak ke atas, ia masih menggamit lenganku, takut aku akan tiba-tiba roboh.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kenapa kau masih diluar malam-malam begini?" aku bertanya kepadanya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Aku hanya… mau pergi beli makan," jawabnya. Seolah mengaskan pernyataannya, perutnya berbunyi keras sekali, menunggu makanan yang tak kunjung datang. Naruto menggaruk bagian belakan kepalanya yang terlihat tidak gatal sambil nyengir kuda.

"Semalam ini? Ini kan sudah jam…" ku-cek jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, dan mengernyit sebentar mengintepretasikan angka-angkanya. "Ya Tuhan, jam setengah 12? Memangnya kau mau beli makan diman?"

"Yaah… kan selalu ada minimarket 24 jam."

Aku mendesah. "Naruto, kau tahu kau boleh saja mencomot ramen instan dari lemari dapurku kapan saja."

"Tapi kau kan tadi tidak ada di rumah."

"Ya terserah. Ambil saja sekarang kalau kau mau."

"Hore! Terimakasih Sakura!"

Kami keluar dari lift, Naruto tetap memegangiku dan membuatku merasa seperti nenek-nenek tua. Aku menyerahkan kunci apartemenku pada laki-laki itu dan ia membukakan pintunya untukku. Setelah memastikan aku tlah sampai ke sofa dengan selamat, ia langsung menuju dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali ke ruang duduk dengan Cup Noodle di tangannya. Dengan santai ia mengennyakkan bokongnya ke sofa di sebelahku, meraih remote, dan mulai menonton tv.

"Jadi bagaimna pernikahan Ino? Matanya tertuju pada gaunku. "Kenapa bajumu robek?"

"Pernikahnnya indah sekali. Aku seperti gembel ya?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke tv dan mulai menyeruput mie instannya.

"Naruto, bisakah kau makan di apartemenmu saja? Aku ingin ganti baju terus tidur," pintaku.

"Baiklah," ia mengangkat bahu kemudian berdiri. "Kau mau aku mengunci pintunya? Sepertinya kau tidak punya tenaga lahi untuk memutar kunci."

"Hmmm… Biarkan sajalah. Kau akan menjagaku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu selamat tidur Sakura. Makasih mienya."

"Sama-sama. Selamat tidur Naruto."

* * *

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang dan merogoh laci _bed-side table._ Kukeluarkan _i-Pod pink_ku dan memasang _ear-piece_nya di telinga. Saat ku pencet _play,_ lagu favoritku mengalun.

**_You're the sky that I fell through_**

**_And I remember the view_**

**_Whenever I'm holding you_**

**_The sun hung from a string_**

**_Looking down on the world_**

**_As it warms over everything_**

Aku mendesah, dan membiarkan lagu itu me-ninabobo-kan aku hingga tertidur. Kejadian tadi siang berputar lagi di kepalaku, membuat hatiku sakit lagi.

"_Apa… ada wanita yang menarik perhatianmu?"_

"_Sebenarnya… ya, ada."_

"_Ada?"_

"_Ada."_

Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, tidak mungkin wanita itu aku.

Sebutir air mata merembes keluar dari kelopak mataku yang tertutup.

**_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_**

**_Back and forth,_**

**_If my heart was a compass you'd be north_**

**_Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you when you fall_**

**_Wherever you go_**

**_If my heart was a house you'd be home_**

**_

* * *

_***Someone POV*

Burung-burung bercuap-cuap, berbagi kabar antar kaum mereka sendiri sembari menata sarang bagi bayi mereka di pepohonan. Udara dingin pagi berhembus ke arahku, membelai lembut wajahku. Bersama angin ikutlah wewangian bunga sakura yang menggelitik indera penciumanku, pohon-pohon berbunga pink itu tumbuh dengan subur di taman ini. Dan wangi itu telah membangkitkan beribu kenangan akan seorang gadis yang selam sepuluh tahun ini terus mengusik pikiranku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Mungkinkah ia masih mengingatku? Sepuluh tahun memang waktu yang sangat lam. Apakah sekarang ia bersama orang lain? Rasa perih menghunjam hatiku dengan tajam, tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi mungkin saja itu benar. Mungkin saja ia telah melupakanku dan menemukan orang lain.

Tapi bukankah dulu ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku sampai mati? Ah, itu hanya janji kanak-kanak. Bila ia memang telah melupakanku, aku rasa aku memang pantas menerimanya. Dulu aku telah melewatkannya dan pergi begitu saja.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menemuinya.

Aku berjalan mantap ke tujuanku, dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut menari-nari di kelopak mataku dan namanya terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Haruno Sakura.

To be continued...

* * *

**Masih terlalu pendekkah? Ahhhhh janga bilang iya :( Oh iya lagu yang didengerin Sakura itu Owl City - If My Heart Was A House. Semua dengerin yaaaaah *promosi* Yah balasan untuk review nanti aja ya di Chap 5, sekarang Aka-chan sudah ngantuk dan mau tidur dulu. Selamat tidur semuanya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Back with me Aka-chan! Maaf lama update ==" Ya sudah, happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5

Cahaya mentari pagi menerobos masuk jendela kamarku kemudian menubruk karpet kuning pucat sewarna pasir di lantai. Berkas-berkas cahaya itu menari riang di atas karpet, sementara tirai putih nyaris transparan yang menutupi jendela bergoyang pelan saat angin masuk melalui celah kecil di bagian atas jendela.

Pelan-pelan aku bangkit ke posisi duduk di kasurku. Aku memandangi _sea lavender_ dalam botol bekas selai di atas _bedside table_ sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berserakan. Kemudian aku mengulet dan mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah jam _digital _kecil berbentuk bunga sakura di atas meja belajarku. Aku melotot tidak percaya pada angka-angka yang tertera di jam yang merupakan kado ulang tahunku tahun lalu dari Naruto. Ya ampun, jam 9:02!?

Cepat-cepat aku melompat berdiri, dan langsung sempoyongan terkena serangan vertigo. Tubuhku ambruk seketika ke tempat tidur. Aku memandangi langit-langit kamarku yang telah ku cat warna biru langitdengan awan-awan kecil putih sambil menunggu rasa pusing itu pergi. Ya ampun, sekarang kan hari Sabtu! Tidak ada yang pergi kerja pada hari Sabtu! Aku menertawai diriku sendiri keras-keras, membuat Pablo, anjing Pomeranian kecilku, terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya di pojok kasur.

"Oh, ya tuhan. Maafkan aku Pablo, aku meminta maaf kepadanya. "Kemarilah."

Dengan gerakan yang terlihat ogah-ogahan dan mata masih mengantuk, anjing kecil itu berjalan ke arahku, melompat, kemudian mendarat di perutku. Di sana ia bergelung menjadi gumpalan bola berbulu dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Aku mengelus bulu kelabunya sambil lalu, memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini. Biasanya pada hari-hari libur aku akan pergi berbelanja, atau sekedar _window shopping_ bersama Ino. Terkadang bila dompet dan kantong sedang tidak bersahabat, aku akan ke rumah Ino membawa empat atau lima DVD rental. Kemudian seharian kami akan menguras air mata menonton The Notebook atau film-film sejenisnya.

Tapi masalahnya, Ino sedang berbulan madu sekarang.

Aku mendengus kesal, membuat Pablo mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangku seolah-olah aku ini orang gila. Pelan-pelan kuangkat tubuh mungil Pablo dan meletakkannya di lantai. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke jendela, dan membukanya. Suara berderit pelan terdengar saat jendela persegi itu mengayun terbuka kea rah luar, dan kusibakkan tirai putihnya ke samping.

Bau asin air laut yang dibawa oleh angin berhembus masuk ke kamarku. Aku menghirup wangi familier itu, merasa tenang. Warna langit saat itu persis dengan warna langit-langit kamarku. Biru, biru cerah tanpa awan. Pantai terlihat dari sini, dengan ombaknya yang bergulung-gulung, dan anak-anak kecil membangun istana dari pasirnya yang putih. Pablo melompat ke kursi kuning favoritku yang berada di samping jendela, kemudian melompat lagi ke tepian jendela.

Anjing kecil itu memandangi pantai, langit tak berawan yang berhiaskan laying-layang, kemuadian mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Ia seolah berkata, _'Kenapa kita tidak ke pantai saja? Ayolah, cuacanya cerah begini, ke pantai! Dan ajak aku juga!' _Ugh, siapa yang sanggup berkata _tidak _pada _puppy dog eyes_ seperti itu?

Karena itulah kini aku sekarang berada di kamar mandi, menikmati guyuran air hangat sementara wangi jasmine, wangi sabun favoritku, memenuhi indera penciumanku. Diluar, Pablo menggaruk-garuk pintu kamar mandi dan menyalak-nyalak, memprotesku yang telat memberinya sarapan.

Seusai mandi aku mengganti piamaku dengan blus lengan panjang berwarna putih yang berhiaskan manik-manik dan _short shorts khaki._ Kuperiksa penampilanku di cermin dan mencoba memikirkan beberapa gaya untuk rambutku yang panjangnya sudah sedikit melewati bahu. Pada akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk mengikatnya ekor kuda saja.

Aku memandang keluar jendela dapur dengan lalu sembari mengunyah _sandwich_ku. Pablo makan di bawah meja, menimbulkan suara-suara aneh saat gigi-gigi mungilnya meremukkan biscuit anjing. Pandanganku mengarah pada TV yang sedang menayangkan Rachael Ray. Apa yang sedang ia masak? Spicy Chicken Cassarole. Hmm… Boleh juga. Mungkin aku akan memasaknya untuk makan malam. Kucatat bahan-bahan yang kuperlukan di memo, memasang tali di leher Pablo, kemudian keluar dari apartemenku.

Saat aku mengunci pintu, Naruto melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari apartemen sebelah. Pablo meronta-ronta di tali kekangnya, meminta Naruto untuk mengelusnya. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Pablo dan mengelus bulu abu-abunya. Sementara yang dielus menjilati jari-jari Naruto tanda terima kasih.

"Kau mau ke mana Sakura?" ia bertanya.

"Ke pantai," jawabku singkat-singkat saja.

"Kau tidak akan menanyakan apakah aku mau ikut juga?"

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya denga cengiran lebar.

"Dasar orang aneh," aku menggerutu. Cengirannya makin lebar.

* * *

Jari-jari kakiku meremas pasir putih yang berada di bawahnya, sementara matahari dengan perlahan tapi pasti memanjat ke singgasananyadi puncak langit. Pablo telah kulepas dari talinya. Ia berlari kesana-kemari, mengejar ombak, dan menggoyangkan ekornya dengan hebat ketika nak-anak kecil menghampiri dan mengelusnya.

Tiba-tiba ia berganti arah, berlari kea rah pohon-pohon kelapa yang tumbuh di sepanjang tepi pantai. Kubiarkan saja dia, nantinya juga akn kembali lagi. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, ia tidak kembali, dan aku mulai khawatir. Kususuri daerah tempat dimana ia tadi menghilang, memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Pablo! Pablo, di mana kau?" mataku jelalatan dengan cemas. "Kemarilah manis!"

"Aku mendengar gonggongan kecil beberapa meter di depanku – gonggongan yang sama persis dengan gonggongan Pablo. Kulangkahkan kakiku kea rah suara itu. Semakin dekat dengan sumber suara, semakin yakin aku bahwa memang Pablo-lah yang bersembunyi di situ.

"Pablo!" panggilku penuh kemenangan sambil menembus semak-semak hijau rimbun, kemudian membeku. Ya, Pablo memang berada di sana. Dan ia sedang bermain dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

Gaara.

Ia mendongak, dan tatapan biru toscanya yang tajam menusuk mataku.

"Sakura?" tanyanya terkejut.

"G-Gaara?" aku bertanya balik. "Kau… Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menikmati hari liburku. Kau sendiri?" ia mengamatiku meraup Pablo ke pelukanku. "Anjing itu milikmu?"

"Ngg… Ya," jawabku. "Sama sepertimu."

Pablo melompat turun dari gendonganku dan menghampiri Gaara lagi, ia menjilati jari-jari Gaara.

"Dia… menyukaimu," ucapku.

"Hn? Oh, ya. Sepertinya memang begitu. Dia anjing yang manis."

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak," sangkalnya. "Aku tidak menemukannya. Tapi_ dia _yang menemukan_ku," _ia menggaruk belakang telinga Pablo. "Kau tidak akan duduk?" Laki-laki itu menepuk pasir di sebelahnya.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dengan sedikit canggung.

Hening.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanyaku, memulai percakapan. "Setahuku seorang dokter harus selalu bersiaga, kalau-kalau ada keadaan darurat."

"Yah, memang seharusnya begitu sih. Tapi aku capek. Aku sudah meminta untuk tidak dipanggil kecuali ada keadaan yang _benar-benar_ darurat."

"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya ingin tahu. "Tidak ada kasus yang sedang kau tangani?"

"Oh, kau tahu sendirilah, pekerjaan pengacara," jawabku santai. "Kasus masuk dan selesai, terkadang tidak ada yang meminta jasaku sama sekali, terkadang pekerjaan menumpuk. Dan ini adalah saat-saat di mana aku bermetamorfosis menjadi pengangguran."

Ia tertawa mendengar jawabanku, dan aku tersenyum. Aku suka sekali mendengar suaranya yang tertawa. Pablo sudah mulai mendengkur lagi.

Hening lagi.

"Kau –"

Sebelum aku dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, seseorang menembus semak-semak. Seorang perempuan muda muncul.

"Matsuri?"

* * *

Horeeeee!!! Masih agak pendek yah? Ngggghhhh... Mau promo bentar yaaah. Add FB strange_little_/serach : Prima Nindya/ search : Akane Higabana. Add Ym : strange_little_gurl sama pimpimituprima. Twitter : primanindya. Add semua okeeeh :D

Hadoh review belum di bales numpuk. Langsung aja nih.

**Chapter 3**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan** : Pikir anda hanya anda yang mau melihat Gaara memejamkan matanya? Aka-chan juga mau tahuuu!!! :D Iyah… Gomen kependekan… =="

**Aira Mitsuhiko :** Haha, ketipu yaah? *ketauan tukang tipu* Oh iya dong, saya kan juga fans berat Muse gituloh \m/ Yaah, sepertinya Sakura memang harus menanggung malu kembali ke pesta denga baju robek :D

**Melody-Cinta : **Hiaaah, seperti cerita saya sajh, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ckck… Uwoh! Makasih! Arigatou! Merci! *mengucapkan makasih dalam beberapa bahasa alien lainnya*

**Kika-senpai :** Wahaha terserah senpai sajalaaah, yang jelas saya memang cantik *?* Yeah! Mari kita menancapkan bendera kazoku di setiap daratan yang telah kita arungi! Uwoooo!!!! *semangat menggebu-gebu ga jelas*

**Reeey :** Salaaah, kamu bukan akan digeplak Matsuri, tapi akan dibunuh AKU *mulai mengasah golok*

**Princess Mikaia :** Pendeeek? Haaaaah… Dari tadi komplennya itu mulu. Homogen sekali ==" Yahaha ini sudah :D

**Karinuuzumaki : **Lama kok saya updatenya, Cuma pas saat itu saja lagi cepet. Hahay :D Yang nelpon itu AKU, oke, sekali lagi saya tegaskan AKU.

**AngelFromTheHeaven :** Ya iyalah orang ini AU naaaak. Jelas ada sinyal. Hahay :D

**Nanad : **Iya laaah, winter in Tokyo is rock *?* apa itu apa itu, percakapan khayalan yang aneh :D Jiaaah, anda bilang kumite saya jadi gatal ingin karate… -,-

**Chapter 4**

**Princess Mikaia :** Kebanyakan nanya elu ah :D Liat saja nanti di kelanjutan ceritanya :D

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :** Pokoke anda tidak akan menyangka siapa someone pov itu… Karena… Dia adalah… Lee !!! Haha ga deng :D

**Kika-senpai :** Udah ah kebanyakan nanya, baca aja sajalaaaah *digaplok karena menyuruh-nyuruh kakak kelas*

**Nanad : **Huaaaaah, tetep aja komplennya kependekan T_T" Kita putus! *?*

**Nao-cchi : **Aduh, Review pendek sangat ==" Haha :D

**Melody-Cinta : **Ahahaha, sudah ah jangan ada yang nebak lagi! :D Thanks for review!

**Fujimoto Izumi : **Wah? Jangan-jangan anda membaca Kitchen Princess juga? :D

**Kuroneko Hime-un : **Gapapa juga baru baca. Aka-chan selalu menerima teman baru! ^^ Wah maaf pendek ==" Kecewa yah? Di bagian apanya? Ntar dikedepannya diperbaikin :D Arigatou gozaimasu!

Yeeee, udah semuaaa. Yaudah review yang banyak yah semuaaaa... Maaf Aka-chan hiatusnya lama bgt. :D See you in Chapter 6!


End file.
